


Holiday Wandering

by VelvetSky



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Holiday Lights, Holidays, NYC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22048648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelvetSky/pseuds/VelvetSky
Summary: Steve, Darcy, and Bucky go out to see the holiday lights in New York City. Something the guys haven't done since their youth.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Darcy Lewis, James "Bucky" Barnes/Darcy Lewis/Steve Rogers
Comments: 10
Kudos: 67
Collections: Marvel Winter Wonder Fest





	Holiday Wandering

**Author's Note:**

> For the Marvel Winter Wonder Fest using the prompt: Blustery-Boots-Bells
> 
> Actually started this a couple of years ago and used the prompt to finish it finally. I hope it came out okay given that big gap in the time in which I wrote it. 
> 
> Unbetaed, all mistakes are my own.

"I'm still kind of amazed that they still do the tree lighting. That it really turned into a real tradition." Bucky wandered into the living room all ready to go, only missing a coat. After everything, he really didn't consider if something like that had continued longer than the years that he'd seen it.

"I was surprised by that too. Everything else in the world has changed so much, but they still do a tree in Rockefeller Center. It's sort of amazing." Steve tossed Bucky his coat, before pulling his own from the closet and putting it on.

"I'm just glad I didn't have to bribe you both to do this." Darcy appeared from the hallway with a grin. She, too, was dressed to venture out into the cold. It actually wasn't as terribly cold as it could have been, but it was still December in New York, coats and scarves were always a good idea when going out, especially after dark.

"Getting into bed with you at the end of the day is all the bribe I'll ever need." Bucky gave her a squeeze and kissed her temple. She laughed and turned her head to press a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth before pulling away to get them moving. She knew giving into cuddling either one of them could lead to them never actually leaving the apartment.

When she'd first mentioned walking around and seeing the Rockefeller Tree and maybe some other holiday lights, Steve had actually jumped at the idea. Usually, he steered away from big crowded events if he wasn't forced to attend because he was an Avenger. He grabbed her hand when she pulled away from Bucky's squeeze, and led the way down. "The tree is different. Bucky and I went to the first official Rockefeller Tree lighting in 1933. And every year after until The War."

"I remember that, my sisters were really excited to go, so we all ventured out. Both our moms had to work that day, so it was us, or they couldn't go." Bucky chuckled, his sisters never seemed to complain about it in all the years that followed, they were just happy to have gotten to go. Steve laughed a little too, as they made their way to the elevator.

"The last one we went to was 1941." There was a quiet moment that followed as they rode the elevator down, and Darcy could feel them both just taking a moment. She gave each of their hands a squeeze just before the doors opened. They both smiled, Steve started to lead the way out, while Bucky pulled her in close to his side, curling his arm around her. When he did, her arm wrapped around the back of his waist under his coat. Her fingers almost immediately playing with the texture of his sweater. Bucky grinned at her. She knew he'd feel every touch even to his sweater.

When they stepped out onto the street, headed first toward Bryant Park to check out the Winter Village there, dark was just setting in and Darcy finally spoke, "you never checked the tree out in the last few years since you've been back?"

The beauty of New York City was most people didn't bother to notice that Captain America was walking among them. Steve definitely appreciated that. The cozy knit sweaters under coats with newsboy hats only further blended them into the masses on the city streets. However, people did seem to part to the sides when either Steve or Bucky walked down the street, even if they didn't actually get recognized that often. Which made this sort of thing easier, Steve on one side, holding her hand, keeping close to her side, Bucky attached to her other side, and they just cut right through a busy sidewalk. "No. I thought about it the first year, but I couldn't quite bring myself to do it. It felt strange somehow, maybe without Bucky it was too weird."

"There definitely will be crowds and chaos. Are you guys for sure ready?" Darcy really wanted to do this, but she also really wanted them both to be comfortable.

"We're good, Doll, no worries. We've got you now." Bucky had a big grin on his face, but the sincerity in his voice was unmistakable, and it never failed to make her blush a little. Bucky gave her a squeeze, and she felt Steve do the same to her hand.

When they reached the edge of Bryant Park, they all paused. Darcy glanced from Steve to Bucky. Steve was always a little harder to read, but she saw a little gleam in his eyes. "I really hope you guys will have fun tonight."

"This actually looks really nice." Steve gave her a smile and another squeeze of the hand before his gaze swept over the park filled with little kiosks and an ice rink in the center.

"It's crazy. I almost can't believe this is the same park that we came to during the summer." One of their few outings prior to this had been a stroll through the park over the summer. It certainly had looked much different then. The wide-eyed gaze Bucky had made her smile even more, and she caught Steve smiling and chuckling at his friend's wonder.

"I came last year and they have tons of food and little shops with crafts and cool things to buy." As the nerves about them enjoying themselves shook off, Darcy felt her own excitement at being there, and being with them, take over.

They quickly found a cluster of food kiosks that looked good to buy a sampling of things, before sitting down at a table. Two hot chocolates, two hot apple ciders, and a variety of food to share. Bucky pulled Darcy down on his lap before he even stopped to think about the action. "Sorry, you can sit in your own seat if you want."

Darcy giggled one arm sliding around Bucky's shoulders right away. "Well, I might have intended to sit in my own chair, but now that I'm already sitting here, I find it hard to want to move."

Steve had shifted and taken the chair Darcy would have sat down on before scooting it in closer until his leg met Bucky's and Darcy's free hand settled a moment on his knee. Perhaps he never would have imagined himself being this publicly affectionate, but Steve found Darcy hard to resist being near. There were even times when he hadn't been able to stop himself from the same thing Bucky had done. Pulling her into his lap regardless of where they were, though granted it was usually just the common room at the Tower. There was something about Darcy that put him at ease. His hand curling over hers to keep her hand on his knee a bit longer. The warmth of her felt better than anything he'd even imagined. "We're glad you're comfortable like this, with us."

They did sometimes speak for each other because they knew they were thinking and feeling the same things about her or their situation with her. It was why it all worked so well. Bucky and Steve had known each other so long, even with the weird seventy-year mess in between, there was an unshakeable history and connection. They were always on the same wavelength, sometimes without even having to speak of it.

"I'm glad you guys are comfortable out in the crowds like this now. Or at least for this particular event." She kissed first Steve, then Bucky's temples before shifting to free her hands to reach for the food. She hoped it was a step toward more chances to venture out with them, but Darcy also didn't want them to feel like this was some kind of precedent they could never back away from either.

"I think it's the start. I'm liking this so far, and we'd like to be able to keep taking you out to do fun things, if you want. It seems like something I used to enjoy." Bucky had recovered enough of himself to at least recall that back in the day, this was the sort of thing he'd have loved, and probably dragged Steve out to. He shot a little smile over at Steve before he sipped some hot chocolate and dug into the food as well.

"It's a very nice start then." New York was pretty good about minding its own business, which Darcy hoped put the guys at some further ease, and actually made her feel more at ease as well. She just wanted to be out doing fun things with her boyfriends. She had no interest in strangers attention. Giggling before opening her mouth to accept a bite of offered food from Steve. She'd shifted a bit without thinking of it so she had one leg between each of theirs. Her boots didn't even touch the ground, her toes curled around the back of their calves. And no one passing by paid any mind to her sitting across two laps as they all shared food.

Bucky had wondered before they left the Tower if this would be a stressful event and how he'd handle it. He knew he'd feel safe being near Darcy, but even he hadn't banked on being so enveloped in the feeling of her that he didn't think at all about the masses of other people around them. Not that he wasn't always casually aware of his surroundings, but he wasn't looking over his shoulder or scanning for threats, his focus was, for all intents and purposes, on Darcy and Steve, and their food and being together.

Darcy took a sip of cider and sat back for a moment to ask a question without food in her way. Putting an arm around each of their shoulders. "So what was the first tree lighting like?"

"Not as crazy as I'm guessing this one will be, based on how busy this Market is. But people were definitely excited and the turn out was pretty good. It was the depression and it did exist as a little bit of hope in tough times. We took Bucky's sisters along because they really wanted to see it." Steve was smiling as he spoke, his eyes soft and trained on her.

"It seems like quite a trek back then to come into midtown from Brooklyn." Darcy wasn't sure how much transit existed then to make the trip quicker or easier.

"A little, but it just made it feel even more like something special." Bucky was eating entirely one-handed as he kept his left arm wrapped around Darcy's back. "And this being the first time since then for us, it makes this special too."

Darcy squeezed Bucky's shoulder and leaned to meet him when his lips reached for hers. Her other hand managed to stroke her fingers softly against the back of Steve's neck while she kissed Bucky. It was hard to pull away first so the kiss lingered as Bucky's lips kept moving against hers. When his lips finally pulled away, she felt Steve's fingers brush up her neck and along the underside of her jaw until she turned her head and her lips were met with Steve's. They did this a lot with her, giving her only a breath in between their kisses, and it spun her head in the best ways every time even from a soft, gentle kiss. Steve's lips moved slow and easy, but lingered, nipping and not quite letting go, just as Bucky's had, until he finally pulled back slow. Once Darcy finally opened her eyes, he was staring at her. She couldn't quite see Bucky, but she could feel he'd watched the entire time.

It was amazing that the sensation of her fingers on the back of his neck could make Steve forget the rest of the world for at least as long as she kept touching him softly.

"This could also be why we don't venture out so much." Darcy giggled as she spoke, her fingers playing at the back of Bucky's neck as well.

"What do you mean?" Bucky's hand rubbed up and down her back as Steve's fingers toyed with her hair.

"You two are really distracting and I just get so sucked in I don't care about doing anything other than being close to you both." She pressed a soft, but lingering, kiss to each of their temples as they chuckled slightly and she felt them both squeeze her a little.

They managed to finish the food and drinks before it all got too cold, but eating wasn't without little looks and touches and a few brief kisses exchanged. After, Darcy forced herself to her feet and the guys followed suit. They wandered the park, ducking into any kiosk that looked interesting. Many of them were, and at least one of them wander into the majority of the stands, causing the other two to follow. Steve wound up buying a photo of the Brooklyn Bridge, Darcy got a scarf, and Bucky found a journal he really liked the look of before they started north toward Rockefeller Center.

Darcy figured unless it was really late at night, there probably wasn't a quiet time at the Rockefeller Center when the tree was up, and it certainly was busy. People all around taking in the tree, the ice rink, and everything else. The Saks light show on the side of the building across the street began not long after they arrived.

"Now that's something they didn't have back when. That was cool!" Bucky looked completely wowed by the display and Darcy couldn't help grinning at it.

"It was pretty cool. I'm really glad you guys are having fun tonight." She'd have felt terrible if they'd just been forcing themselves to make the rounds, but they both seemed to be genuinely enjoying the outing.

"We are. Seems we just needed to have someone we wanted to go do things with." Steve had a firm hold on Darcy's hand the whole time they walked around and it was easy to lean and kiss her when he wanted. Which he seemed to want to do rather frequently as the evening went along.

Milling around Rockefeller Center, getting as close as they could to the tree and watching the ice skaters for a bit. A couple of young kids brushed past them, jingling as they went toward the ice rink and Darcy giggled. "That's one way to keep track of your kids I suppose, put bells on them."

"And be festive at the same time." The noise and chaos hadn't bothered Bucky in the least tonight. It all felt very normal and fun. And he felt safe with Darcy so close, and having Steve there too gave him even a little extra assurance, as well as taking him back. As the night went on, he was remembering little moments back when he really was just Bucky, and he and Steve would run around checking out things like this whenever they could.

"It's busy of course, it's New York City during the holidays. But tonight has been weirdly relaxing. All the lights and pretty things. All with the prettiest thing I've ever seen." Steve went for her lips again and lingered this time, his other hand cradling her cheek.

Bucky had his arm firmly around Darcy, but that never got in the way of Steve kissing her. He gave her a body a squeeze as she and Steve kissed and felt her hand squeeze his side. Bucky was happy just being a part of it, and he knew if he wanted a little kiss after, she never seemed to mind obliging him. He'd agreed with everything Steve said. This night had been strangely relaxing. The lights made him happy and getting to share the experience with the two people he loved most was even better. He didn't want the night to end yet. When Steve and Darcy pulled apart, she turned her head to Bucky seemingly looking to kiss him. He was all too happy to do so, leaning in and savoring her for a couple of minutes as the city continued to move around them. Perhaps reluctantly pulling away when she did, Bucky took a few breaths before speaking. "I know we've been out for a while tonight, but I feel like I'm not ready for it to end yet. Are there any other places to see more lights?"

"We walked up 5th Avenue here so we saw a lot of that. I think Radio City Music Hall has a display that's notable. But we could also just wander around a bit and see what we can see. And nothing says we can't do this again another night. The holidays go for weeks. And even after, I bet the city even on an average day would be nice to walk around in the evening. See if the magic is just the holidays or if it's any time." Darcy saw them both smiling as she spoke.

"We'd be happy to try it out anyway. Maybe we could just wander a bit before we head back." Steve didn't want to overdo it if Darcy was starting to get tired. They'd been out for hours and it was getting later. "Are you getting hungry should we get some dinner? Or just keep the wander short so we can get some late dinner when we get back to the tower?"

"I wouldn't turn down food if we happen upon it, but the snacking around Bryant Park was pretty good for keeping me from feeling too hungry still. I just don't want to push you guys too far. I'm really happy you're having fun though, so if you guys want to walk around some more and see what other holiday lights there are to see, I'm up for that." Darcy would have followed them just about anywhere, so taking a wander around the city to see what other holiday lights there were to see was something she didn't even need to think about.

"It's different than anything I remember from before, but it's nice. The lights do create a sort of strangely magical feeling in the busy city." Bucky wasn't sure he was really finding the words to express the sensations he was having. He just felt so wrapped up in Darcy and the evening, it wasn't something he was ready to let go of just yet.

They wandered the surrounding streets, finding some decorations about. The bare trees that lined one street were wrapped in lights, and one building had giant candy canes hanging from it. There had been a bit of a breeze all evening, but as it got later it was turning a bit blustery.

"Are you cold?" Steve was noticing the chill from the wind that was kicking up and he worried Darcy would get cold.

"Most of me is fairly cozy, but my face is getting a little cold." She was tucked under Bucky's arm and half inside his coat as well, so her body was okay. But her face didn't have much shielding from the gusts that kept rushing down the streets.

"Maybe we should head back. It's been a nice night. We can all go get warm and snuggle in for the night." Bucky figured they'd wandered for an hour or so, if his internal clock wasn't off. And he'd seen enough decorations for one night. The idea of just being in and curling up with Darcy somewhere cozy was what was going through his mind.

"I'm good with that idea. I can make us all some hot chocolates and we can maybe watch a movie or something." Darcy grinned at Bucky before glancing at Steve.

"I'm ready for that too, now. I feel like I've had my fill of holiday lights for tonight." Steve nodded decidedly as he steered them around a corner to head back toward the Tower.

"We can always see about putting up some lights just for us in our room." She shrugged a touch when she said it, her tone casual. She always loved holiday lights, they were perhaps her favorite part of the whole season. But she didn't know how they felt about such things in their apartment.

"Ooo, I like that idea." Bucky was quick to jump on the idea.

"Do you have lights for that?" Steve had a bit of a smile pulling at the corner of his mouth that told her he kind of liked the idea.

"No, but maybe tomorrow or the next day we could go get some. Even just one strand we could hand in the living room would make the place feel festive." Again, she didn't want to overload them, but some holiday lights hung along one wall even seemed a nice way to have a little festive feeling without it overwhelming anyone.

"Maybe more than one, if you want. I'm not against a festive apartment." Steve had never had a lot of decorations at holidays. As a kid it was maybe a wreath his mother had made herself that they hung in their apartment. They didn't have the means for much else, nor the time really.

"Well, then I say tomorrow we go to the store and we pick a couple things we all like." Darcy gave Bucky's body and Steve's hand a squeeze and tried to pull them both a little bit closer.

"I'm in." Steve smiled and Bucky nodded in time, squeezing Darcy back as much as he could without squeezing her too hard.


End file.
